The First Date
by karatekid1018
Summary: Every relationship starts with the first date, and Blaine is determined to make in the greatest date in Kurt's life. Will he succeed? Rated T for suggestive material, but hardly any, nothing dirty or anything at all. Klaine, fluffy fluffy fluff mcfluff.


**I'm telling you all right now; I am not responsible for your dental bills! I don't care if you have more cavities than Brittany S. Pierce after reading this; I refuse to pay for your fillings.**

** To Diddle10, I will be writing you story soon, so stop pressuring me. I just keep getting so many ideas I have to write. Don't worry, it'll be written very soon.**

** Enjoy!**

It was happening. It was _really _happening.

And he had _NOTHING _to wear!

"Mercedes," Kurt shouted over the phone. "I have absolutely nothing to wear!"

"Kurt, you have _two _closets filled with designer clothes, which I still don't know how you afford. You must have something!"

"Yes, Mercedes, but none of them are perfect. It's my _first date _with Blaine, Mercy, I can't just wear _something_," he ranted, digging through his clothes for the second time.

"Alright, do you want to go cute or sexy?" she asked. Kurt tapped his chin, contemplating his options before deciding.

"Sexy, but not over the top!" he stressed.

"Alright, well, dig out your black skinny jeans. You look so hot in those that even Rachel contemplates jumping you. Pair it with a white button up, but roll the sleeves of to your elbows. Layer that with your dark grey vest and a skinny black tie. As for your hair…tousled and messy, not your usual perfect coif. You're boy won't be able to keep his hands off of you."

"He's not my _boy_ Mercedes…well, at least not yet. He hasn't asked for us to be…you know, _official _yet. It's just a date."

"Well, once Blaine sees you, he'll _definitely _ask for you two to be an official couple. And don't worry; we'll all be happy for you. Just keep Finn and Puck away from him. No matter how much they want to deny it, they're really protective of you." Kurt's heart swelled at that, marveling at how much his relationships with the two boys had grown; they used to throw him in dumpsters and assault him with pee balloons, and now they would be threatening Blaine never to hurt him.

Yeah, he was going to keep Blaine away from them.

"Thanks for the tips, Mercedes!" Kurt said. "I have to go. Blaine will be here in an hour and I need to get ready!"

"Alright, bye Kurt! And I want details, baby!" Mercedes shouted before hanging up. Kurt could barely hold in a girlish-squeal as he pulled out his outfit, imagining Blaine waiting for him downstairs only an hour from then.

After getting dressed and marveling at Mercedes's wonderful advice, he sat and was done with his hair in only nine minutes, considering he only needed to tousle it a bit.

After rubbing a bit of cream onto his hands to make them soft, he looked at himself in the mirror and smiled in satisfaction, happy with the reflection he was met with. His eyes looked large and innocent, but his clothes accented his every muscle and curve, and he knew it would drive Blaine crazy.

He chuckled as he wondered when he became such a tease, but honestly didn't care.

"Kurt!" his father's voice shouted from downstairs. "Blaine is here!"

Kurt's eyes lit up, and he slipped on his black and white converse before walking slowly down the steps.

His breath caught in his throat as he saw Blaine at the bottom, staring right back. His date was wearing a tight white shirt that accentuated his chest muscles, a black bowtie, and black jeans with black shoes and black suspenders. He was…geek chic.

Blaine was staring too, of course. Those jeans drove him mad and Kurt's _hair _and…

He hadn't realized Kurt had reached the bottom until they were right in front of each other, glasz meeting hazel.

"Hey," Blaine said breathlessly, his eyes never once leaving Kurt's. "You look…wow."

"Very astute, Blaine," he chuckled, his wide grin then going softer. "You look amazing."

Just then, Kurt's father cleared his throat awkwardly. Their seemingly unbreakable gaze ended, and Blaine rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly while Kurt sent a death glare worthy of Sue Sylvester at his father.

"Alright boys, have fun," Burt said. "Kurt, I want you home by midnight, but only since I trust this kid. But that will end if you come home with any hickeys!"

"DAD!" Kurt shouted, covering his eyes in embarrassment. Blaine just snorted, trying to hold in laughter. Kurt slapped Blaine on the arm. "It's not funny!"

"Yeah it is, little bro," Finn said from the corner of the room, watching the three in amusement.

"Ah, shut up Finn," Kurt growled. "And no matter how tall you are, I'm still four months older than you."

"Whatever. But seriously, if you do come home with a hickey I swear I will-"

"BYE GUYS!" Kurt interrupted, taking Blaine's hand and dragging him out the door. In the silence of the night air, they finally got a moment alone.

"Hey," Blaine whispered again. Kurt chuckled, falling into Blaine's waiting embrace. Blaine swayed them a bit, sighing as he buried his face in Kurt's hair.

"Hi," Kurt replied into Blaine's shoulder. Reluctantly, they pulled back but kept their hands interlaced. "You never actually told me where we're going."

"That's because it's a surprise," Blaine said cleverly, opening the passenger door of his car for Kurt.

"A gentleman, as always," Kurt commented, sliding onto the soft leather seat.

"I aim to please," Blaine said, closing the door and taking his place on the driver's side, pulling out of the driveway.

"Can't I at least get a _hint_?" Kurt begged, interlacing the fingers again. Blaine chuckled, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"Well…how about this? Prepare for the greatest date of your life."

"Yeah, _that _narrows it down," Kurt said sarcastically.

"Well, it _does _rule out dinner and a movie. _So _cliché," he said. Kurt laughed, and then the two fell into a comfortable silence with glances and blushing when caught.

Fifteen minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot of a small, deserted park.

"Blaine? The park?" Kurt asked. Blaine just smiled, taking Kurt's hand again and leading him down a path into the woods. "Where are we going? It's creepy back here."

"It's just a little further," Blaine assured him, pressing a small kiss to his hand. Kurt was silent after that, mostly from shock and the fact that his heart was about to explode out of his chest.

"Alright, now you need to close your eyes," Blaine said. Kurt sighed wistfully, but did as he was told, letting Blaine lead him and telling him where to step.

"Alright, open them," Blaine said nervously. The sight Kurt was met with literally took his breath away.

There was a red and white checkered blanket laying a large clearing surrounded by trees (way to talk clichés, Blaine). There were candles laid everywhere, casting a beautiful glow on the picnic. In front of the blanket, a projector and a screen were set up, ready to play a movie.

"Oh my gosh, Blaine," Kurt breathed.

"I know I said it wasn't dinner and a movie, but I kind of meant it wasn't dinner at Breadstix and a movie at the theater. It's…it's too much isn't it…"

"No, it's…amazing! _You're _amazing," Kurt breathed, drawing Blaine into his arms and muttering a breathless thank you into the boy's ungelled curls.

"You deserve it," Blaine said, breaking out of the embrace and leading Kurt to the blanket. He pulled out two plates of grilled chicken and asparagus.

"You made my favorite dinner?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded, his gaze falling to the ground and a shy smile gracing his features. Kurt put two fingers under Blaine's chin, lifting his face up and pressing his lips to Blaine's forehead. "It's perfect."

They settled back and dug into the food.

"Oh my _god_," Kurt moaned, "This is amazing. I never knew you could cook."  
>"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," Blaine said with a wink. In the candlelight, the blush on Kurt's face looked even more beautiful, and made Blaine smile lovingly. "You're really cute when you blush."<p>

Kurt averted his eyes, a soft smile playing on his lips as they finished their dinner.

"That was really good, Blaine. You have to teach me your secret to keeping the asparagus so crispy. Mine always gets really soggy and gross," Kurt said, grimacing at the thought.

"Later. Right now, it's time for dessert," Blaine said, digging through the picnic basket. "I hear you like strawberries and whipped cream."

"Wow," Kurt said as Blaine placed their empty plates back in the basket and pulled out the strawberries and whipped cream. "First my favorite dinner, now my favorite dessert. You're on a roll."

"Eh, I try," he said jokingly. Kurt giggled, shifting closer to Blaine and resting his hand over the shorter boy's. Blaine blushed a light pink, and Kurt kissed his cheek bravely.

"You're cute when you blush too," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear, smirking at Blaine's light shiver. He had a _slight _feeling it wasn't from the cold. "Come on, let's eat."

Blaine was internally cursing himself for picking such a sexy dessert. Watching Kurt lean back on his elbows and eat the strawberries slow, and lick whipped cream from his upper lip…

And then there was the look in his eye when he caught Blaine staring at him; it made Blaine swallow roughly and avert his eyes. He wouldn't be able to control himself if he kept looking. What with the strawberries, and the clothes, and the hair, and the looks…good Lord, where did his baby penguin go?

"Well, I must admit that you were right. This _is _the greatest date of my life," Kurt said sweetly. Blaine smiled, touching Kurt's jaw before standing up to prep the movie. "What movie did you get?"

"Beauty and the Beast, of course. _Both _of our favorites," Blaine pointed out, moving the picnic basket to the side of the clearing and settling next to Kurt on the blanket, pressing play.

"You are far too perfect for your own good," Kurt sighed, snuggling up to Blaine and laying his hand over Blaine's heart. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer with a contented sigh.

"So are you."

As the movie continued, they laughed and smiled and even cried in all the right places. This movie always got to Kurt; it was the last movie he had watched with his mother before she had to go and live in the cancer ward of the hospital.

But, he pushed the sad memory to the back of his mind and he and Blaine were standing. It seemed like their date was over, but Blaine held out his hand with a confident smile.

"May I have this dance, Mr. Hummel?" Kurt giggled holding out his hand and squealing when Blaine twirled him before laying his other hand on Kurt's waist, beginning to spin.

"There's no music, Blaine," Kurt said quietly, in awe of this perfect boy who _wanted _to go on a date with him and was so…beautiful. In the light of the moon and the candles, Blaine was stunning.

"I don't care," Blaine said, equally as quiet. "Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Look up," Blaine said breathlessly. Kurt did as he was told, and gasped loudly.

The stars were all out, twinkling and sparkling. Kurt had never seen _so many_ out all at once. In the middle of the woods, with no lights to dim them, the sight took his breath away.

"Oh my gosh, Blaine…did you take me out here for them."

"Yes, I guess so."

"They're…so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

Kurt gasped, lowering his gaze to the ground. Of course, Blaine wouldn't have that. Kurt felt a strong hand on his jaw, guiding his face upward and locking their eyes.

"Believe me Kurt, it's true. Whether we're out here in the candlelight or sitting in a classroom at Dalton…you're still _so _beautiful. And I didn't just take you out here for the stars. I took you out here for _you _because…a person as amazing as you deserves a perfect date," Blaine said quietly but forcefully, trying to make Kurt believe him.

"Oh, it wasn't perfect," Kurt said nonchalantly. Blaine looked crestfallen, and he was about to pull away before Kurt grabbed his face. "But it will be."

And it was. Because their lips met.

Kurt couldn't describe it besides _perfection_. Blaine's lips were soft but a bit rough, his fingers against his cheek and calloused from playing guitar. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, drawing him closer and weaving his fingers through his dark curls. Blaine let out a sigh, deepening the kiss and moving his hand down Kurt's jaw.

The need for oxygen became an absolute necessity, and Kurt pulled back only slightly, their faces still only inches apart. Their breath mingled between them as their eyes slid open at the exact same time, their lips widening into smiles.

"_Now _it's _absolutely _perfect," Kurt whispered, pressing another kiss to Blaine's lips before pulling away fully, smiling and running his hand down Blaine's jaw with a grin. "Does this mean…what I think it does?"

"That I want you to be my boyfriend? Definitely," Blaine said, kissing Kurt again because he just couldn't help himself. When it ended, he smiled shyly. "And your answer?"

"Of course, you big idiot. What took you so long?" Kurt said, slapping him playfully on the arm. "What time is it?"

"Ten."

"Then I have two hours to cuddle with my boyfriend. _Or-_" Kurt said, moving his lips to Blaine's ear. "Two hours to do _whatever _we want."

Blaine gasped, shivering.

"What's gotten into you, Kurt?" Blaine chuckled. Kurt hummed, tracing his fingers down Blaine's chest.

"So I'm a teenage boy with a hot boyfriend that I'm not ready to stop kissing. Sue me," he shrugged.

And with that, they lay down on the blanket, careful not to break Burt's rule.

**Well, that's that. Hope you enjoyed! **

** Review? It'll make Darren Criss happy! (That totally just convinced you didn't it?)**


End file.
